Personality
by dontdoubtme1234321
Summary: This is just a short one-shot sick!fic of when Rachel and Finn are broken up in the early seasons. Rachel doesn't do well with being sick and Finn doesn't do well with emotions.


Personality

I don't own anything other than a computer and a brain regarding this story. Please review!

Rachel's POV

Rachel Berry never got sick. And especially not around a certain very tall quarterback. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head. It's so annoying! It wouldn't be too bad if I didn't have many classes with him, but I had some, which was way too much. Like I said, I never got sick. And I was not, I mean NOT sick today. Don't listen to Mercedes. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I finally made it into the Glee room, and practically ran to a chair. Stopping myself, I placed my books down, and took the seat away from everyone. No one would sit with me anyway. The constant tickle in my throat came back, and refusing to give into it, I grabbed my water bottle, taking a well-deserved sip.

By the time all the Glee-clubbers had filtered in and taken their seats, my head was pounding and my nose was a bit stuffy. I sniffed. Mr. Shue jumped up, announcing what we were going to do and who would sing what. I would usually be listening intently for my name, promptly followed by "soloist" and I would jump up to get my music. The best I could manage at this moment was not to grimace whenever he talked. I put my head in my hands, and stared. My head hurt so bad, but I couldn't leave Glee. This was my last class, and I would just power through it. It was the boys turn to sing, so I closed my eyes... Just for a second. I would be ready to sing when it was my turn.

"Rachel?" I heard a voice say. I moved a bit. "Rachel?" the voice said again louder.

"Is she alright?" I heard another voice say, this time higher pitch. Who was that talking?

"Were we that bad that she fell asleep?" another voice said.

"Well I wasn't!" I knew who that was.

"Kurt?" I spoke aloud, felling my throat protest against the use.

I heard another voice scream "It's alive!" Puck, most likely. I pried my eyes open, to be met with almost all the Glee members staring at me. Great. I pushed myself up off the cold tile floor, feeling me head pound.

"What's going on?" I asked, clearing my throat a little.

"You were just sitting in the chair while we were singing, not moving, and then it was our turn to sing, so everyone got up except for you. I tried to grab your hand to pull you up, but you sorta just took a nose dive into the floor." Mercedes explained. I was confused. How did I manage to fall asleep?

"Oh."I simply stated. I looked around, unsure of what to do. "Well, are we going to sing?" I asked, getting off the subject of me. Everyone laughed and Mercedes looked at me, knowing I wasn't alright.

"Yeah, we are." Kurt stated matter of factly. Mercedes stuck her hand out, helping me up.

"But you're going to sing from sitting down. We aren't doing any choreography today, so no buts." Mr. Shue ordered. I just nodded. The rest of the rehearsal went by smoothly in terms that I didn't faint. My head was pounding more and more, and the fall probably didn't help it. I was able to sing, but just barely, but no one could tell, I was sure.

Once home, I remembered that my fathers were both away on their third honeymoon and wouldn't be back until next Monday, a week from now. 'I hope they don't try to text me. My phone is dead.' was the last thought that ran through my mind before I slipped into a deep sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was 5:47 pm. 'That's impossible!' I first thought for I fell asleep at 6. But then I realized, I slept through Tuesday. I wouldn't let myself sleep that long, would I? Well apparently I had. I pulled myself up, thinking of what I was supposed to do next. I wasn't exactly bummed that I didn't go to school that day. I most likely wouldn't have, for I felt worse than yesterday.

My headache turned into a full out migraine, now that I was conscious. I was so cold, it hurt my muscles and I couldn't stop coughing. It made me sick. I chuckled at my use of words. With the sudden use of my throat, I launched into a coughing fit, my stomach lurching. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up any food I had in me from last night. After a couple minutes dry heaving and sobbing, I flushed the toilet. Reaching up for some tissues, I realized how sick I was. Why didn't I listen to Mercedes? And now, I was all alone. No one would care if I just stayed here. No one at all. Not even Finn. I blew my nose weakly, trudging back to bed, and I curled up underneath my pile of blankets and cried.

I woke to 10 AM sunshine and a pain in my heart. I was sick, cold, and lonely. I hated myself. I shuffled into the laundry room, snagging a couple more blankets, and flopped down on my bed. I thought about trying to get something in my stomach, but the thought of water made me gag. I laid in my bed, so tired, but not able to sleep. Every time I would close my eyes, I would see my dreams that would never happen, whether they were the New Directions winning nationals, my singing to be able to reach unreached notes, or Finn and I ever being together.

They all broke my heart, which I suppose was not helping my state at all. With about as much blankets as I owned, and three boxes of tissues, I felt helpless. I wished for someone to come and hold me, telling me it was going to be alright. But nothing was going to be alright. I remembered someone saying love was the best medicine. It seems as though I don't get any. I glanced over at the clock, and saw it read "11:11". Make a wish, I thought to myself automatically. I chuckled internally, saying aloud "What wish can help me now?" Despite my words though, I slammed my eyes shut, wishing. Wishing for help. Wishing for someone who loved me. Wishing for someone who cared. I kept repeating those three things until I fell into a fitful sleep.

Finns POV

I had no clue what I was doing. Everyone voted for me to go, but I wished they hadn't. It's so stupid. Rachel hadn't been to school in three days, and frankly, everyone was curious what was going on. Mercedes wasn't in school today, and Kurt and Burt had to go on a family emergency, so I was the next closest to Rachel.

I did not look forward to this.

Now, here I was, her ex, checking up on her. I laughed internally. I got out of my truck and went up to her door. Maybe she's just skipping, I thought. Nothing's going on, I don't even need to knock and find out! Then I realized that this was Rachel we were talking about. She doesn't 'just skip'. I walked up to her door, jamming my thumb into her doorbell twice, holding it down.

3rd Person POV

Rachel awoke to her doorbell ringing twice. She groaned, shuddering a little, and let loose two sneezes. She whimpered, the force agitating her head, and stood on wobbly feet. Walking down the stairs was a feat, and her dragging along her comforter around her shoulders only made her stumble more. Walking through her kitchen, then living room, she thought 'Who would this even be?' her family was gone and her friends, the two, were in school. But she continued on, reaching for the doorknob, sneezing once, and opening the door.

Finn heard a noise sounding like a cat spitting behind the door, and then the gears working to open said door. He prepared himself for one of the Mr. Berry's, but got a humongous shock. He had never seen Rachel out of her best, always the perfect clothes and hair that never went out of place. But now, staring face to face with this, this different Rachel, his mouth fell open. She stood in front of him, wearing the biggest blanket he had ever seen as a cape. She clutched around her fragile frame and he could see her shudder. She looked as white as a sheet, except for her eyes, nose, and cheeks. Rachel's eyes were beautiful as ever, (though he would never admit it), but had taken a raccoon like appearance, showing she hasn't slept properly in days. Her eyeballs were glassed over and dull, as though they were in a trance. Her nose was bright red and her cheeks as well, as though she was related to a certain rosy-cheeked Hummel. Her lips looked painfully chapped, and her hair was splayed everywhere you could imagine. She looked so weak, standing there, leaning against the doorframe, and it broke Finns heart.

She would never be like this if she could help it, and it was just so cute. He decided that she was even more beautiful this way. Rachel, unaware of what was going on in his head, was perplexed. FINN was here! And she didn't know exactly what to say, but she needed to act fast, for she was becoming dizzy, and her stomach was protesting against the crackers she tried to eat earlier. That's when it fully hit her. Finn was here. Finn. Was. Here. And he didn't look mad at her at all. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Her wish came. Finn, finally out of his trance, smiled slightly making eye contact with Rachel. Her eyes were spilling over with tears, Finn started to panic. What was he going to do? Before he could figure it out, Rachel slammed into him.

Rachel, now sobbing, had latched onto Finn and automatically he wrapped her in his embrace. Noticing how much she was shivering he moved them both into the house, holding her still. He rubbed her back, letting her cry herself out, when he felt her grip suddenly release, and when he looked down he found her out cold.

His heart broke at the sight of this weak, fragile Rachel. He promptly picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, and laid her in bed. Her room was messy, or at least Rachel messy at a glance. Her school books strewn everywhere, her clothes on her chair and her side table cluttered with medicine, water, and a bounty of tissues. Her looked over to find Rachel awake, and shivering. Finn rushed towards her, pulling her mountain of blankets up on her and checking on her as well. He put a hand on her forehead and pulled back quickly at the burning flesh.

"Rachel, you're really hot."

"And all this time, I thought you had loved me for my personality." She joked, coughing a little at the end of her sentence. Finn reached across her bed, grabbing a bottle of water and thrusting it into her hands. Once she had started drinking, Finn relaxed.

"I still do." Finn muttered. Rachel choked.

"What?" She sputtered, dropping her gold star water bottle. He skillfully, for once, caught it and set it on the table. She gaped at him and repeated once more "What? What did you say?"

"I…I just said I still do."


End file.
